Concealed for Now
by skylightblaze
Summary: Nightmares… they give you quite the scare. Especially whenever they feel as if they were reality, or at least a distant one for that matter. Demons as well, which were apparently common for Lucy, who has to face them without even knowing that they are one. Though, it's good to know that she has one…
1. Realization

• ≧◠‿◠≦ •

* * *

**Remastered Edition: Chapter 1**

**-=Realization=-**

* * *

_Lucy looked upwards into the night sky as she twirled her celestial keys in her right hand. Tonight, she had to get information from an independent duo of dark mages and sell them to Ghoul Spirit, a dark guild located northwest in Shirotsume Town._

_She never enjoyed her association with dark guilds, but it had to be done. It was the only way she was capable of surviving ever since she started. At first, it was a scam when she was younger until Lucy figured it out, and boy did she rain hell on those bastards. Because of them, Lucy wasn't wanted in a legal guild on the account of her record._

_Sighing, she ran towards the outskirts of town and stealthily made her way towards the meeting grounds._

_"Arya." The cloaked figure called. "I need the book, hurry up!" The masculine voice whispered._

_"I know! I know." Arya hissed._

_Before anything else could be done, Lucy sprang into action, knocking the two onto the ground._

_"Tell me, everything." She glared, adding more pressure onto the man's back with her leg._

_"Well, if it isn't Layla Heartfilia. Have you come here to take back the book?"_

_"How do you know her?"_

_"Oh? So it's her oh-so-precious child." He chuckled, returning her glare with one of his own as she quit applying force to the man's back._

_"Damon, stop." Arya scolded. "Here, you got the book, now go." She handed her the mysterious book, albeit carefully, Lucy had glinting daggers lined along her belt._

_Snatching the book from her hands, she narrowed her eyes and intensified her glare towards Damon. "You speak of my mother again, who knows what I'll do to you…"_

_"I could think of a couple things you can do to me." He waggled his eyebrows, earning him a punch in the face._

_"Can it cretin, now you, Arya. What affiliation do you have concerning my mother, Layla?"_

_"Well~" Arya stood up, grabbed Damon, and ran away._

_"God… DAMMIT!" Lucy yelled exasperatedly. No way in hell was she going to run after her, she'll just squeeze some information out of her the next time they cross paths._

_Then realization kicked in... what if they don't._

_"Damn it ALL!" She kicked nearby stones and sticks, sending them into the puddles beside her._

_But what was so special about that book?_

* * *

Gasping for air, Lucy had awoken with beads of sweat trailing down her skin.

"It's just a dream Lucy. An old memory really." She comforted herself.

Loke had shimmered into Earthland beside her bed. He had sensed his master's distress and came prepared for battle.

"Whoa, princess, what's wrong?" He frantically asked.

"Nothing." Lucy sighed. She had been having these dreams much more often lately. Her past was something she truly disliked bringing up. "Just, my past coming up again…"

The celestial spirit sighed in relief and sadness. He had known of her past by Gemini and his blonde-haired master, no one knows of this except for her spirits and she herself. He felt so guilty and useless for not being capable of protecting her, especially from the mage's self.

He sighed once more before tucking Lucy under the covers of her bedspread. "Hey, you'll figure out a way…" Loke wasn't so sure of his own statement's validity there.

"Mm-hmm."

"Shhh, just sleep."

* * *

As Lucy walked down the cobblestone path leading to Fairy Tail, she summoned Plue and pondered about her unforgivable past.

And the guild thought that Gajeel was awful during his Phantom days.

It made her so guilty, what she did to those mages. Especially the innocent ones. To hurt them with an apathetic facial expression when really, she was inwardly crying and cringing. The ways she did them though.

The celestial mage sighed. She needed to clean her slate faster, it was starting to consume her entire being. Every fiber of her body screamed at herself in disgust while everything she ate tasted of that sour tang of despair. It astonished her that she was called The Light of Fairy Tail or Polaris of Fairy Tail. She never truly deserved the nickname, those who call(ed) her Lucifer are correct, because she really did feel like the devil.

When Lucy entered the guild, she put up her bubbly facade once more and sat down on her usual seat at the bar.

"Mira-san! May I get the regular?" The blonde-haired mage asked.

"Extra strawberries or…"

"No, but can you spike the milkshake? I need some alcohol to drink today."

MiraJane was confused and shocked with her request. Lucy was not known to drink much, but apparently, we all have our secrets. Maybe more so than others.

Especially Lucy.

"LUCY! GAJEEL! LAXUS! IN MY OFFICE! NOW." Master Makarov commanded from the second floor's balcony.

The guild went silent after that request. Sure, it was one thing to have Gajeel and Laxus working together on a mission, but to include Lucy. Something important or fishy is going on, and all of them didn't like it one bit, mainly the present members of Team Natsu.

Perplex hit Lucy head-on. Why her? Why not someone else like Bickslow or Fried? She trailed off in her thoughts again as she made her way up the stairs and towards Master's office. Maybe this could help wipe her slate clean? Who knew.

Laxus and Gajeel were just as bewildered as Lucy was, though they noticed the slightest change in the competent mage lately. The buxom blonde had a more depressed looking demeanor as she was lethargic and seemed to space out quite often. Sometimes whenever she left, they were able to smell tears and hear soft sobs from outside the doors. It could've been their imagination, yet it could also be reality as well.

The trio's reverie was cut short when they found themselves right outside of the third Master's office door.

When they entered and sat down, Lucy was the first to speak up, voicing most of the occupants of the room's thoughts. "Why me? Why not someone else?"

"You're best suited for the job, a paperwork lifesaver!" The old man praised with glistening eyes that held stars. "…and I know of your past."

Lucy's eyes widened while the other's wore confused facial expressions. She tried to cover her secret by acting naive. "Yeah, everyone knows."

His eyes narrowed as he challenged this stubborn child of his. "Oh~?" He asked. "So they know of your street name?"

Her eyes widened again while the other's were yet again confused, but this time, Laxus spoke up. "The hell you talkin about Old Man?"

Makarov's eyes held an unidentifiable glint in them when he answered. "I guess they don't know." He paused and looked towards Lucy before continuing. "Nightmare…"

Pantherlily's eyes widened in recognition, and Gajeel noticed. In Edolas, Nightmare was known as the terror that many people tried to avoid as best as they can. Never had Nightmare been caught nor failed an assassination for _simply information_, but what puzzled him was Lucy's relationship with Nightmare.

"Oi, Lily? Do you know this 'Nightmare' of sorts? I've heard of this person in Phantom Lord, the mage was known to be deadly and never failed to provide." Gajeel asked. Even in his previous guild he was on edge whenever Jose informed him that his 'information puppet' was visiting.

"No, but I do know the Edolas version. In my world, this person was a terror that many people tried to avoid 'it' as long as they can. Never was this 'Nightmare' caught or failed in an assassination for simply information and whoever saw the mage's face, died." Pantherlily shivered at the memory of the figure, he saw the aura this monster provided. Never again will he ever want to see nor experience again. Though he continued, despite his personal benefit was being squashed.

"What mystified me though, was Lucy-san's relationship with this mage."

Laxus was simply in the room analyzing the situation and absorbing the information given. Until he was beheld with the eye-opener.

Lucy's secret.

"No way." The lighting mage whispered, earning him the attention of the room's occupants. "No way in _hell _are you the 'Maiden of _Nightmares_'."

_'This is it.'_ Lucy thought. Her identity was revealed. As a response, she lightly nodded her head up and down two times.

"Why hide it? Did you nOT TRUST US?!" Laxus yelled. Over the past month, the two blonde mages had become good friends, the same with Gajeel and her.

"I–" Lucy paused, warm tears were running down her flushed cheeks. Her eyes held a feral glint of anger as she retorted. "You're saying I never trusted you?" She whispered. "That's all I've done! Is trust you guys! DID YOU NOT HEAR PANTHERLILY OR GAJEEL?! THEY SAID PEOPLE FEARED ME! THAT I WAS A MONSTER!" Lucy's pupils had become slits as she continued.

"I KILLED TWO PEOPLE IN MY LIFETIME!"

Laxus was taken aback, he had no right to claim that she never trusted them. But to have killed people? Even he didn't have the guts to do it, nor did he ever want to.

Was this really the true Lucy? The broken, fragile, guilty, prosecuted mage? Or the bubbly blonde? Or maybe even the monster.

"I'M QUALIFIED AS A MURDERER! I WAS NEVER ACCEPTED AND I WAS TRICKED INTO THAT BUSINESS UNTIL I CAME ACROSS FAIRY TAIL! WHEN I WAS YOUNG AND INNOCENT I HAD ALWAYS WANTED A FAMILY!. But I was never given that! I was deceived and manipulated like the trash I am…" Lucy whispered towards the end, her eyes had become normal once more when she simply walked out of the room. That is, without the one last 'F-You' statement.

"… and you want to know who I was manipulated by?" Lucy paused once more. "Ivan. Fucking. Dreyar." She chuckled when she imagined his wide-eyed expression, not only was it Ivan who manipulated her, but it was many others as well. But no way in hell was she going to say that now.

When she walked out of that room, everyone was shell-shocked into oblivion. Most of all though, the Dreyars felt at fault here. Master thought himself to be the one who caused it all by even bringing her secret identity up. Yet it infuriated him on how his own son manipulated her into thinking she was trash and even pinning her into that business.

Laxus thought himself to hold the title of instigator here. He was the one who challenged her trust, and he probably won't get it back. She confided in him, yet he just threw that comfort in her face. Even he had secrets not known by the guild, much less Lucy. Though he accused her of that conviction, that was similar and related to himself as well.

Gajeel just sighed at the whole entire situation, leaving the room in search of his 'Bunny-girl'. When he entered the hallway, he saw the corridor window open with tear droplets staining the window sill. Sighing once more, he made his way out of the guild towards Lucy's house.

* * *

As she arrived at her house, Lucy quickly summoned Virgo and asked for her old 'apparel'.

(**A/N: **Consists of the cover image's outfit but with a half face mask imprinted with a skull having a feral grin.)

She grabbed the book that her mother worked so hard to preserve and made her way out of her apartment by the window. It was time to figure out what was so special about this book, and she knew just the guild to go to.

Ghoul Spirit.

Why did they even want her mother's book? That was the real question.

And she'd be damned if she didn't find the answer to it.

With the item in the celestial realm, safe with Virgo, Lucy made her way to Shirotsume Town on foot. And boy was she ready to rain hell down on those bastards, they won't even know what hit them. Better yet, she'll even use Taurus's axe on them.

Beware. The Maiden of Nightmares' target is chosen, and she's never failed a job before.

* * *

Gajeel busted down the door of Lucy's apartment and braced himself for her infamous 'Lucy Kick'. Luckily, yet unfortunately, there was no sign of the blonde-haired mage. Her stuff was here, maybe she was in the bathroom? No, he didn't hear anything coming from anywhere in her apartment. So where was she?

That was when the dragon slayer noticed the open window.

"Bunny-girl?! Bunny?" Gajeel called. Her scent was strong outside of the window, but not in her own apartment. 'I'll find her, just gotta follow her scent.' He thought.

As he set out to find her, he kept a mantra. "Strawberries, vanilla, and chocolate. Strawberries, vanilla, and chocolate…"

* * *

Everyone at the guild was dumbstruck, they didn't hear the yelling, but was confused when only Laxus came down with a depressed and angry aura.

"Mira, get me a fire whiskey. Would'ya?"

By this time, Natsu came in. "Oi! Lucy! Let's go on a job!" The guild turned to Laxus, who had just broke the glass after drinking the contents.

"Laxus! Where's Lucy?!" Natsu had noticed the guild's main attraction, and he wanted to see what his relationship was with Lucy about the whole thing.

"I don't know…" The guild was in shambles with the whole entire ordeal, and they still haven't seen Gajeel nor Lucy come down yet. Not even Master.

"Ne Laxus. Weren't you, Gajeel, and Lucy called upstairs? Where are they?" MiraJane asked, and she could see how he tensed at the name of the buxom blonde.

"Like I said," He sighed. "I don't know…"

"But–" Natsu was caught off by Master's titan hand.

"Natsu, leave him be. Lucy and Gajeel left, do NOT pry." The guild had begun murmuring about the situation going on.

"B-But…" Happy stuttered.

"No. Now Laxus, head after her, this is both of our faults." Master trailed off, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. The artificial dragon slayer nodded and grunted in recognition and lightning teleported himself to Lucy's apartment.

* * *

The celestial mage stopped right in front of the dark guild's doors and sighed. "Here we go…" Lucy whispered.

A loud bang interrupted the Ghoul Spirit's mages conversations, and when the dust settled, they saw the person they never wanted to see again. Lucy put on her apathetic facade and took long and confident strides towards the male bartender.

She grabbed him by the shirt and glared. "Jared…" She seethed. "Tell me. Why did you want that book?"

The quaking man shrunk back, though this information was confidential, he saw what she did to a couple of men twice her size back then. He did not want to be one of those guys.

"I-it's a d-d-demon b-book. O-originally owned b-b-by a girl n-named Layla." Jared stuttered.

Despite that she was startled and dazed, she held her ground and blockade and threw the bartender into the wall. Lucy turned around and made her way to the closest person, she glared at the woman in front of her as she wrapped her hand around her neck. "Kelly… is this information true?"

Frozen in fear, the mahogany-haired girl nodded frantically while eyeing the daggers on her belt. Lucy noticed this and took one out, and whispered in Kelly's ear. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Just gonna put a show on, okay?" Again, the small girl nodded, but not as robotically. "Quit this guild and join Fairy Tail…" The celestial mage muttered. Kelly never deserved this type of life, she needed family. For example, Fairy Tail.

Lucy secretly placed the weapon in her pocket. She loved Kelly as if she was her little sister, but she needed her reputation to stay strong as she investigates and finds information of her own. Poor child, she was practically forced into a dark guild at a young age as well.

Sighing, the blonde stepped back and put the teen down. She glared at anyone who eyed her as the feared mage exited the building. Once Lucy was out of the guild hall, she ran into the forest and collapsed near a small lake.

* * *

(っ◕‿◕)っ

* * *

***Remastered Edition is Out!***

**This is probably not much better from my previous edition of "Concealed... for now", but I believe this**

**is more suitable for the title. Don't ya think? Anyways, thanks for reading, favoriting, following,**

**and/or reviewing this FanFiction. A simple gesture affects my happiness so much, at least**

**in a good way. Hopefully... **

**Thanks Again! ~ Light**


	2. Newfound Secrets

• ≧◠ᴥ◠≦ •

* * *

**Remastered Edition: Chapter 2**

**-=Newfound Secrets=-**

* * *

_Previously on "Concealed... for now"_

_Sighing, the blonde stepped back and put the teen down. She glared at anyone who eyed her as the feared mage exited the building. Once the celestial mage was out of the guild hall, she ran into the forest and collapsed near a small lake._

* * *

Lucy inhaled deep breaths of air, her chest heaving in attempts to contemplate her overflowing questions. Tears made their way down her pale flushed cheeks as she clenched her fists in wrack. She felt like such a weakling. Keeping her emotions in check to bring out her bubbly, cheerful, enlightening side for so long, and to just… _quit_. It took willpower and a shitload of strength to use who she once was and her former aspirations as a fool-proof facade. Yeah, _'fool-proof'_. Though, she still carries some remnants of her former demeanor, it's not enough.

It never is in her case.

Lucy's tears kept coming, never seeming to stop. Her breaths shaky and wavering, her turmoil increasing, questions piling, distant answers taunting, the poor celestial mage was falling apart. Piece by piece _by piece_. Questions ranging from who, what, when, where, how, why. _Why_? Such a small and simple word, yet so powerful and dubious. Relatable concerns and issues strung from one simple term or question, all involving that one word, 'why'. Why was her mother involved? Why was she safe-keeping a demon book supposedly created by Zeref? Why did she keep this a secret? Why was secrecy even involved? Why did Ghoul Spirit know this when she didn't? Why, why, why, _why_? No answers to be found nor told at the moment when their most needed.

The blonde mage needed to let her emotions out. More specifically, sorrow and anger.

Taking out her 'secret' key from her boot, and grasped it with two hands as she closed her eyes. The celestial gate key was gold in color, ending in a spade-like tip with a dark serpent wrapped around blade. A royal purple magical circle appeared underneath her during the chant.

"Lend me your power beyond the gate. Ajar, Gate of the Snake Charmer: Ophiuchus." She whispered, opening her eyes to reveal the same color of magical circles materialize in front of her, now slitted, brown orbs. Soon, there slithered a large mechanical snake easily over twenty feet long. Lucy parted her lips and the serpent had converted itself into a midnight purple fog that made it's way into her body through her mouth.

The fearsome maiden collapsed onto her knees once more when her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Navy violet scales made their way up her arms and surrounded the sides of her face, neck, and hairline as she closed her eyes to await the rest of her transformation. Inky mist wrapped around Lucy's legs and hovered around her feet, and a dark aura seeped from her ivory skin. She opened and narrowed her, now metallic-bronze, slitted eyes.

This girl was truly a dauntingly menacing sight to behold.

* * *

Laxus had made his way to Gajeel by the time he found the iron and celestial mage's scent lingering from the window.

"Fuckface?! What're you doing here?" The iron mage turned around in mock surprise.

"Hahaha, very funny Fucktard." The blonde retorted, pausing before continuing. "What else does it look like? I'm gonna go apologize and fix things up with Lucy."

Gajeel was taken aback. The big ole 'tough' lightning mage never called his 'Blondie', Lucy. Nor did he ever admit to apologizing with true sincerity than in mock or amusement. Much less to the celestial mage herself. That was when the man was bestowed with Laxus's true feelings towards the other blonde.

He's _also_ in love with Lucy.

"Have you turned into a softie?" Gajeel attempted to conceal his shock and keep his inner dragon instinct in check. It chose the buxom blonde as it's most likely mate, and it _does not_ like to share.

"Like you?" Laxus taunted as he elbowed the other mage. "Nah, I ain't no teddy bear."

When in truth, similar thoughts were roaming in the lightning mage's mind as well.

* * *

The guild, after many minutes, were snapped out of their dumb-struck trance by Gildarts arrival. Next thing Makarov knew, he was bombarded with a sea of questions.

And it was getting aggravating as well.

"SHUT~ UP!" The master slammed his fist down onto the bar countertop, an irritated and stressed aura formed around him. "NO QUESTIONS! I did something awful, and so did Laxus…"

The members of Fairy Tail were yet again flabbergasted, even Natsu wasn't blabbering random statements. Much less declaring fights. The old man had never looked this ashamed and irritated, and for the matter to have involved Lucy? They'll leave it be for now and ask Lucy herself later.

Though, unaware of the consequences.

The building slightly shook, signifying the arrival of the S-Class mage, Gildarts Clive. The man entered with a bang, "Oi! I'm HOME~" the doors to the guild were nothing but blocks from his crash magic lying on the floor. He had hoped it would've caused the old geezer, Makarov, to yell at him in disapproval and provide him with entertainment.

But this was not what he was expecting.

Master had such a shameful and nettled aura that was palpable surrounding him, it was mystifying. His dearest Cana-chan had her barrel of wine on the floor, it's contents still dripping onto the wood. Many others were definitely out of character as well, just simply huddled around the, nearly suffocating, ambience. Though, what really struck the Crash mage was Natsu and Happy's demeanor, the pink-haired slayer was not urging him with the annoying rants of 'Fight me!' or 'C'mere Gildarts so I can kick your ass!', and Happy wasn't cheering him on nor assisting Natsu's declarations with his squeaky 'Aye!'.

"Master!" Gilders called. "Let me debrief you on my last mission, 'kay?!"

The short wizard-saint simply nodded his head and motioned for the rusty-haired mage to follow him into his office. He knew that the debriefing was only a side-note and excuse to get to know what happened that caused the opposite behavior of the guild.

After closing the door behind himself, he went straight to the point. "Tell me what happened. Now."

* * *

Downstairs, Charles had saw a vision that sent tears streaming down her cheeks. The young sky dragon slayer noticed this and immediately went to the white exceed's side.

"Charles! Why are you crying?!" The poor girl was concerned and flustered.

"Nothing…" The exceed whispered. "Atleast I hope so…"

_'Please, Lucy. Please help me disprove this vision'_ Charles thought, her tail swishing in angst and distraught.

* * *

The buxom-blonde went on to the next tree in the forest to knock down. She kept punching and punching, as if there was no tomorrow. Still in her transformation, Lucy panted, showing her thinner, smaller, forked tongue. More guilt ate away at her as she focused her magic to create heightened senses and listen to the rustling of the falling pine tree.

That was one of the perks of this transformation, you focus your magic onto a specific ability and *poof*, there it is.

She earned the right to fuse with him after that incident, years ago.

_"NOOOOO!" An eight year old Lucy cried. The child collapsed onto her knees and held the lifeless body of her victim close to her chest in the rain. This mage was her first kill, it didn't matter whether he was a dark wizard or not, this person still deserved to live._

_And Lucy did not have the right to take his life from him. _

_That was when Ophiuchus slithered nearby, the mechanical snake was still banished from the spiritual realm for poisoning a Nikola. He had yet to find someone to take this punishment from him. By either force or free-will. _

_"Why?" The blonde whispered. "Why, why, why, why, why?" _

_Ophiuchus heard Lucy's mantra and decided to wriggle his way near the voice. And he was taken aback when he sensed that this young, innocent, little girl had killed this man. _

_"I didn't mean to…" She rose slowly and looked to the dark sky. "HELP ME! AHHHHHH!" The child screamed, clutching her head._

_This struck a cord in the serpent's, usually hard and cold, heart. This puzzled him beyond his ability to contemplate, but he knew, this was the person that changed his whole entire immortal life. The snake charmer slid up onto her leg and wrapped himself around her waist, nuzzling his scaly head into her stomach, attempting to comfort the poor young blonde._

_Lucy gasped, taken aback. She should've been wary and poised to strike. But no. She instead felt content and pet the snake's head as more tears poured down her pale flushed cheeks. _

_'I'm Ophiuchus, the celestial spirit of the snake charmer.' A voice resounded in her head._

_The girl looked down to see the red-eyed serpent looking into her bloodshot honey-brown eyes. _

_"Did, did you just…?" She asked silently, completely shell-shocked when Ophiuchus nodded in response. _

_"KYAAA! YOU JUST TALKED! WHY~ MOUSTACHE MAN! EXPLAIN THIS!" Lucy yelled, staring wide-eyed at the celestial being wrapped around her small waist. _

_The mechanical snake sweat-dropped at her outburst and tightened his hold on her in an attempt to calm Lucy down._

_And that was the day she made a new friend and contract with the Snake Charmer, Ophiuchus._

Lucy kneeled onto the earth, panting in both contemplation and exhaustion. Little did she know, that Gajeel and Laxus were about to eavesdrop, and find her in this appearance.

* * *

Swatting nearby pine branches away, Gajeel focused ahead of him and saw a small lake, the shore's scent contained Lucy's, salt, and an unknown smell as well that sent him on-edge.

"Fuckface! I got her scent. Get yer ass over here!" The iron mage yelled as he quickened his pace.

"Yeah, yeah Fucktard. Don't get your panties in a twist." Laxus retorted.

The two mages stood nearby the lake and took in the damage done to the forest.

"Whoa…" They both whispered in unison.

Few trees were left standing, and if they were, they were either cracked or had splinters splayed across the trunk, exposing the interior.

After eyeing the expanse, they noticed a blonde with the scent of Lucy and the unknown one as well kneeling down with her knuckles bruised and bloody.

"Oi! Who are you?!" The lightning mage asked.

Lucy froze altogether. 'Shit, shit, shit.' She thought.

'Well who's got a potty mouth, huh.' Ophiuchus's voice held amusement as it resounded in her head.

'Thanks.' Sarcasm laced her inner-voice.

"Oi! I'm talkin to you–" Laxus stopped in his tracks when he realized who it was.

"Lucy?" Gajeel had caught on.

'That's it! The jig's up…' Lucy thought in rout. They were going to learn something new again. Another one of the secrets she's been wanting to hide for so long.

She stood up, wary that the two mages were going to see the rest of her transformed self, and turned around. The blonde celestial noticed the breath they sucked in.

"Wha…?" The artificial dragon slayer said in disbelief as they took in her new features.

The navy violet scales of keratin that was once her skin, her metallic bronze slitted eyes, the fog hovering over her feet, they dark aura surrounding her. They couldn't believe it was her.

"Sssurprisse." Her "s's" were elongated due to the, now noticeable, forked tongue.

"I–is that _actually you_. Lucy?" Laxus asked in disbelief.

"Yesss. It'ss me. Luccy"

"What happened to you?" Gajeel asked.

"Nothing. _Thisss_ iss the 'Maiden of Nightmaresss'"

The iron and lightning mages were dumbstruck as they looked at her in awe and daunt. Lucy held her finger up in a "one second" gesture as she parted her mouth.

They were confused as to why she did that, but they obeyed. She collapsed as her eyes rolled to the back of her head once more. Her tongue turned into a miniature size of Ophiuchus as he slithered out of her body, her scales disappearing, and the fog and aura dissipated.

Gajeel and Laxus wanted to move to assist her but remembered her wishes. Not only that but they were also frozen in shock at the occurrence and ordeal at play here.

Her normal tongue reappeared when the serpent wrapped himself around her waist, nuzzling his head into her stomach, eyes closed.

Lucy stood up and reopened her eyes that were no longer slitted nor a metallic bronze in color. She subconsciously patted Ophiuchus's head with her thumbs, absentmindedly rubbing circles on his body with the palm of her hand.

"Whoa…" Gajeel sighed, a mischievous glint nestled it's way into his eyes. "I never took you as a snake girl." He said, attempting to lighten the atmosphere.

"Can it Hedgehog." She hissed. "He's the thirteenth zodiac. The Snake Charmer: Ophiuchus." Lucy continued with pride.

"Thirteenth zodiac?" Laxus asked, confused.

"Yes, the thirteenth zodiac. For a dragon slayer your hearing is awfully bad." She snorted. "Guess it didn't come with the package of becoming a wanna be artificial."

"Bwahahaha!" Gajeel burst out guffawing at the celestial mage's remark. "Damn Snake-Charmer."

"There goes another nickname…" She muttered.

"I thought there were only twelve gold keys and zodiac."

"No, no, no. You've got it wrong." Lucy pulled out Ophiuichus's key before continuing. "There are thirteen zodiacs, it's just not taught in the conventional and conformist way."

"'Kay 'kay, no need to lecture us." The iron mage was taking deep breaths of air from laughing too much and too hard.

"Let's just go home, alright?" Laxus intervened before a brawl would commence.

"No. I can't."

* * *

Gildarts had practically lost it when Makarov said that Lucy was _the_ 'Maiden of Nightmares'. He had seen 'Nightmare' in action. She was definitely not merciful.

Which is not the Lucy that Fairy Tail knows. _At all._

"Does the guild know?" The crash mage leaned on the edge of seat instead of his slouchy manner. This information had him on edge.

Why? Cause 'Nightmare's' intelligence surpassed his own. It didn't matter whether she was strong or not, Lucy is capable of beating him out of pure wit.

It surpassed even Levy by ten times. Gildarts had seen her intelligence, the blonde mage was definitely subduing a large amount of her intellect, experience, and strength.

"No. That's why I'm ashamed of myself." Master sighed in frustration. "It's obvious that Lucy has been struggling with her entire ordeal. I mean, we all have our secrets, and it's quite evident that she had bigger ones than most of us."

"How did you know?" Gildarts asked.

"I looked into her nickname some use and stumbled upon her previous, solo, jobs. I went ahead and looked into her background as well."

"Nickname to the guild? I thought she was known as Polaris of Fairy Tail?"

"She's also known as Lucifer." The old man shivered at the thought of her wrath. "Scarier than the Titania _and_ Demon Matchmaker. _Combined_."

"Combined? No way in hell." Gildarts found that hard to believe, even if she is the 'Maiden of Nightmares'.

"I hope you never do see it. She pummeled my ass even in Titan Form." Makarov admitted. "I wonder how Natsu and Gray aren't insane by now from her wrath." He added as an afterthought.

It was then, that the Crash mage realized that Lucy was in danger.

"Makarov." This had gotten the guild master's attention. He almost never called him by his name, only 'Master' or 'Oldie'. "Lucy's in danger."

The master's world froze. Lucy is his most precious daughter. Don't get him wrong, Makarov loves all of his children the same, but the blonde celestial mage held a truly special place in his heart.

"How?" He croaked out.

The S-Class mage sighed and ran his hand into his hair. "During my mission, they were hoping to find the 'Maiden of Nightmares', attempting to find her and lure Lucy in by persuasion and/or force." Gildarts took in a deep breath. "I really don't know what this has got to do with her, but I do know one thing…"

A dark look crept it's way onto his face. "Shit's gonna go down."

* * *

"What'dya mean you can't travel back?" Gajeel yelled, completely confused as to why the celestial mage won't cooperate.

"It's like I said: Not. Now." Lucy's voice was stern and unwavering, completely unaffected by the glares of aggravation she was receiving from the two dragon slayers.

"Why?" Laxus's voice was stern and unwavering as well. He was definitely leaving without an answer.

"It's called…" The two leaned in closer. "None of your goddamned business."

"Geez, be that way Snake-Charmer."

"Just leave." Lucy's words were laced in poison. "Now."

When the celestial mage turned around, the two dragon slayers sought the chance to pull her back. And as they did, the demon book fell out of her hands, onto the wet ground.

* * *

(►.◄)

* * *

***Remastered Edition***

**Hi! Man, 3,000+ words is slightly tiring, yet so worth it. I don't know whether I hit the**

**bullseye on this chapter or not, but I truly did enjoy creating it. Anyways, thanks for**

**reading, favoriting, following, and/or reviewing this FanFiction of mine, it always**

**has that certain feeling of accomplishment that makes this worthwhile to write**

**and publish. So, I thank you for that, from the top of my heart ('Cause bottom**

**seems too awful and mainstream).**

**Thanks Again! ~ Light**

* * *

**P.S. My computer was being a ****dickwad (I had a crap-load of schoolwork as well, I mean, c'mon, I'm in 8th grade****, I never realized that Civics and the Evolutionary Theory had to be such dickwads as well!) and my mac had to be sent to the store for a**

**creaking problem. Sound's weird, right? Whatever! Lolz! I also had the timed writing test today so... there's another excuse for ya. Byers!**


	3. Information and Threats

• (◑_◑) •

* * *

**Remastered Edition: Chapter 3**

**-=Information and Threats=-**

* * *

_Previously on "Concealed... for now"_

_When the celestial mage turned around, the two dragon slayers sought the chance to pull her back. And as they did, the demon book fell out of her hands, onto the wet ground._

* * *

Lucy stared, wide-eyed, at the book, as she blindly scrambled to grab it and get out of there.

That is, until a foot stopped her from doing so.

"What is that?" Gajeel asked.

"_Lucy_..." Laxus hissed. They wanted answers, and it didn't matter if she was uncomfortable with revealing more of her past and/or secrets right now, he _will_ get what he wanted.

He always does.

"Laxus…" The celestial mage whispered sternly. "You, Gajeel, _and_ the guild shall not speak of anything else regarding my past. Go home and inform Fairy Tail about my true identity. Go home and inform Fairy Tail that I am becoming solo. And go home and inform Fairy Tail about my true self. All of what you know about me, _spill_."

Gajeel growled at the little exchange the two blondes were having and glared them both down. "That still doesn't answer our question Snake-Charmer."

"Well, you're not gonna get an answer either." Lucy paused, picked up the book from the ground, and retied her half-face mask before turning around again. That is, without the book shimmering into Virgo's home in the celestial realm. "So stop wasting your breath on something useless… a.k.a. me."

"Wai–" The two male mages weren't able to finish their statement when Lucy became violet, almost translucent, mist and dispersed.

The lightning dragon slayer ran a calloused hand through his hair and sighed in frustration.

"Shit, I fucked things up again… GODDAMMIT!"

* * *

Team Natsu were at Lucy's apartment in search of the celestial mage to find answers. It was their beacon of strength they were talking about, of course Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Happy would tear up Magnolia and Fiore to find the, usually cheerful, buxom blonde.

"Happy! Have you checked the bathroom yet?!" Natsu called. The broken door to her apartment unnerved him to the brink of paranoia. Finding fresh traces of the iron dragon slayer's scent did not do much to keep his sanity in check as well.

"Aye! I already did five times!" Came Happy's squeaky reply.

"Flame-Brains!" Gray appeared from the entryway of the living room. "That's the sixth time you asked the poor exceed the same question! So get you're lazy ass movin' and searchin' for Lucy!"

"Shut up, Ice Princes–"

"Quit your damn argument and search for Lucy! BOTH OF YOU!" The malevolent aura seeping from Erza did not cease as her threat sent the two mages to work.

They weren't the only ones worrying about the centerpiece of Fairy Tail either. So why didn't they stop acting naive and notice the pain everyone was experiencing?

The scarlet-haired woman's shoulders slumped as she let out a defeated sigh in wrack. "Let's just find our light, guys and pretend that this never happened."

A dreaded feeling pooled in her stomach. Shit _is_ going to go down, that's for sure. But why?

* * *

"Master! Why won't you allow us to go after Laxus-sama?!" A distressed Freed asked. Though, his attempts to gain permission from Master Makarov were in vain.

"Like I told you, the Raijinshuu, and the guild you insolent brat!: Don't go after him, this is something that doesn't concern you!" Makarov's statements fell to deaf ears as they kept pestering himto follow after their beloved idol.

"Until he and Gajeel bring Lucy back, I suggest you go and patiently wait!" His hand and arm converted into 'Titan mode' when he lifted up the limb and squashed the three dumbstruck members into the wooden floorboards of the guild.

"Why cosplayer?! What's so important about her that has them both on their toes?!" Bickslow's tone of voice was frantic, especially with the way her was speaking.

The old man sighed and rolled his eyes before returning his gaze towards the team. "That's her information to disclose the the guild and it's members, not mine."

"Bu–" Evergreen spluttered, stopping herself instead of complaining in order to let it go.

"Wait a mi–"

"Let it go, Freed, Bickslow. It's not in our position to be meddling in Laxus-sama's business…"

The trio sighed as they trudged their way towards the bar.

"Oh Lucy…" Master Makarov sighed, taking a large sip of his beer. "I'm so sorry. I've let you down, child."

* * *

Loke pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose as he sighed in frustration. Why can't she just open up to the guild members and pour her heart out to them, allowing the pain to be put onto the shoulders of others as well? Yes, he understands what the poor blonde is going through, he could feel the pain himself.

Atleast it gave him the idea of taking a fraction of the pain she's been experiencing and having it placed onto his shoulders. Well, that's just the comfort of an idea. The expectations that assist in turning a blind eye away from the harsh reality.

"Why Lucy?" Loke sighed again. "Why are you so stubborn and hard-headed to where you turn your back to offering hands?"

The Zodiac leader's arms lay limp on each side of his torso as he took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled in an attempt to help in contemplating Lucy's adamancy.

"Leo-onii-san?" A voice brought him back from his reverie.

"Virgo, how is she?"

"Fine, apart from Ophiuchus, who is still in her body." Her apathetic tone wavered slightly, though came unnoticed.

The rusty-haired spirit grit his teeth in frustration. "Why did the Spirit King place that manipulative snake under the care of Lucy?"

"Leo-onii-san," The celestial spirit's voice had become hard and stern. "Hime has changed Ophiuchus's morale, she has a way with people and spirits that converts their ill intentions to one's of good. Plus, his Majesty never directly made the Snake Charmer's master, Hime. Ophiuchus abided by his sentence: 'If and when the thirteenth gate was to find a suitable master, The Snake Charmer, Ophiuchus's possible master must create a contract out of choice.'_ Do not interfere with Lucy's relationship towards Ophiuchus._" Virgo fixated a glare at Leo, noticing at how he was taken aback by her implied threat.

"I just don't trust that serpent." He murmured.

"Do not allow your distrust with Ophiuchus ruin both your's and the Snake Charmer's relationship and/or contract with Hime-sama." The pink-haired maiden turned around and glimmered back to her rightful star, Spica.

That is, without one last warning.

"If I were to ever find out that Hime-sama was hurt by your words, I, the golden key of the Maiden Virgo, one of the twelve main Zodiac, shall personally see to your demise."

* * *

"Lu-chan…" The blunette whispered, tears threatening to fall.

"Levy-chan! Lucy's gonna be okay, she's one of the strongest mages in this entire guild. Especially that heart of hers." Jet attempted to cheer the poor girl up as he gently pat her shoulder.

"I thought I'd never say this but… Jet's right. Not only does is she strong in magic and heart, but in wit and Fairy Tail pride as well. Lucy always makes her way home, our Polaris of Fairy Tail can't be dimming yet." Droy added, taking a seat next to her and laying a hand on her knee in comfort.

Levy sniffed and wiped a stray tear from her cheek before nodding in understanding. "Mmm, you're both right. She promised me her novel anyways." The solid script mage added the last statement in order to lighten up the damp mood surrounding her table.

She sighed and silently wished the best for her close friend and fellow bookworm, Lucy.

* * *

"Mira-nee…" Lisanna whispered, the sadness and curiosity laced within.

"Lisanna? Will Lucy come back? I mean, what if– what if she lea–" The eldest Strauss was interrupted by a tight hug and tears landing on her shoulder.

"Mira-nee, I don't want that to happen. Please, please tell me Lucy won't leave!" The platinum blonde sobbed softly as her sister cradled her. "Please tell me…" She whispered towards the end.

"Don't worry, she'll come back. How's Fairy Tail gonna cope if it's Polaris doesn't?"

"That's not manly at all!" Elfman slammed his empty beer mug onto the bar's countertop, emphasizing his point.

The two girls giggled and brought him into their embrace, wondering whether Mira's words were truth, or a conniving lie.

* * *

"Max? Is she gonna be okay?" Laki's voice wavered from the tears that were threatening to fall.

The sand mage wasn't even sure of this himself. It seemed that the guild was difunctional and in shambles due to the unknown situation concerning the guild's light, Lucy. The bubbly blonde always brought happiness here, more so wherever she stepped foot. She held the most Fairy Tail pride than many of the most strong-hearted mages in here. Combined. And that in itself is a _big_ statement.

As the sand mage's mouth parted to answer, Vajeeter interrupted with a silly statement.

"I call this dance, the 'Come Home Lucy!' Dance!" The guild's present members giggled at his little outburst as he started dancing with little grace, but much clumsiness.

"Haha, I guess that's your answer Laki. She'll come home. Lucy's bound to do so anyways…"

* * *

(͠◉_◉᷅ )

* * *

***Remastered Edition***

**Hey guys! I'm sorry this was late, school was awful... as usual. But hey! It's spring break so**

**I have a week full of surprises for you guys! Anyways, thanks for reading, favoriting,**

**following, and/or reviewing this FanFic of mine. I'm forever grateful and in**

**your debt for supporting me. I love you all from the tip of my toes to**

**the top of my heart ('cause bottom is too awful and mainstream).**

**By the way, I did become sick so if there are some short and/or**

**late chapters, this is the reason (excuse) for ya.**

**Thanks Again! ~ Light**

* * *

**P.S. Sorry for the swearing in here, hehe (Yes, I know, nervous laughter is so~ convincing. Eh?). Just gotta ****emphasize the amount of frustration and emotion **

**the characters are feeling and/or portraying. Plus, ****wouldn't you curse if you were in their shoes? I mean, c'mon, it would take a toll on you eventually. So yet **

**again, sorry about that! Ugh, darn you ya damned flu!**


	4. Despondency

• ಥ_ಥ •

* * *

**Remastered Edition: Chapter 4**

**-=Despondency=-**

* * *

_Previously on "Concealed... for now"_

_"Haha, I guess that's your answer Laki. She'll come home. Lucy's bound to do so anyways…"_

* * *

"C'mon ya Leech, we're here." Lucy –in the configuration of mist– had gravitated towards herself before condensing into her original form, just outside of the dark guild's building.

_"Hmm~"_ The serpent hummed in agreement within the confinements of their minds – where they were safe. _"How are we going to do thiss, Baka-chan?"_

The two have been practically inseparable since their first meeting –albeit not the most conventional– and introduction to each other and have even given each other nicknames. Their relationship between spirit and owner was vast in affection and deep in care, much like an ocean of friendship.

Cheesy, huh?

Well, that's one of the many things that highlighted their bond.

"I don't know _Leech_, shall we go in… Fairy Tail style?" The blonde proposed with a smug smirk plastered on her face, just prodding Ophiuchus for a snarky comment.

But that didn't fully conceal the faraway glint nestled within those usually flamboyant orbs of hers that was bound to become noticed by her companion.

And noticed they were.

_"You know what? Let's show them the power of 'Lucifer 2.0'... Of course due to my awesome integration/fusion capabilities!"_ Lucy could easily hear the 'smirk of pride' he was wearing right now, and boy-oh-boy was that damned attention-seeker just begging for a 'Lucy-kick' to wipe of that facial expression.

Mentally, the buxom blonde retorted in full-blown anger, _"Well~ you damned shit-eater, remember that I'm the one who holds your key, and I can easily add on a couple of rules to our contract that you'll need to abide by! Let's see… Aha! I'll make sure you can't pop out of the spirit world and into my bath at any given time! Oooh, oooh, oooh! I'll also make sure you won't be able to use the vanilla scented bubble-bath for your scales as well, bitch! Haha~!" _Outside of her inner ranting, the mage's eyes were glistening in triumph and delight.

Ophiuchus's beady amethyst eyes were glimmering with unshed tears. The spirit was clawing at the remnant of hope that he would at least have his bath-time with the ultra-fluffy vanilla bubbles of goodness that only Lucy was capable of creating despite his many attempts –and all failures– at the perfect bubbles. He clearly hadn't thought this one out thoroughly before executing it. But that wasn't all yet…

If he was going down, might as well drag his 'Baka-chan' with him.

_"Aww~ you truly wouldn't do that, would you? I mean, c'mon, you love me waa~y to much for that. Right?"_ Inwardly, Ophiuchus was crossing his non-existent finger in the slight hope of rewinding the seriousness in his friend's tone –and the seriousness in actually going through with her threat.

Lucy sighed, "I don't understand how you can be so frivolous at times ya Exhibitionist. But hey, because of that, I'll uplift your... 'charges' of a sort."

The Snake-Charmer's scaly, mechanical body lit up in happiness before comically exploding like a firework on steroids. _"Well, you ready Baka-chan?"_

The celestial spirit mage fused with her companion and walked towards the dark guild's doors, preparing to 'Lucy-kick' their way in.

She chuckled, a nostalgic feeling pooling into the bottom of her stomach. "Let's go, Leech," Her eyes held a feral gleam as she replied. "I'm ready to kick some Black Diamond ass. Get ready Leech, we're up against an old acquaintance of mine..."

_"Glando Steel."_ The two muttered in unison.

* * *

"Hey, thunder-thighs! Calm yer damned ass down!" Gajeel yelled in annoyance.

It was irritating from the very start, Laxus zapping the nearby bugs buzzing around and fish in the pond. If he would just realize that not only was his selfish ass the one at stake here concerning the buxom blonde relationship-wise, then the two of them could go searching for Lucy again to settle what's been stirred.

"Shut up Fucktard! I'm trying to think here, so calm your tits!" The metal mage's tolerance level was decreasing at an exponential rate.

Therefore, what else would 'Black Steel Gajeel' do than slap the shit out of Laxus?

*SSMAAAAAACKKK*

And there kids, was not a shooting star, but a hoe who had just been bitch-slapped.

…priceless

"What the fuuuuu–ooof!" Laxus yelled as his back slammed into a tree.

Gajeel grabbed the lighting mage's shirt by the collar and made the Thunder God face him and look into his crimson, slitted eyes. "Why the hell would you be thinking and sulking right now –the worst time to do so– when we're supposed to be looking for our Lucy! Do you not understand to _some_ extent what the fuck she's going through?!" The iron dragon slayer furiously glowered the man down as his eye and brow twitched in extreme vexation.

Laxus's eyes widened in recognition. Why is he here and not searching for his blondie?

Gajeel noticed this and let go of him huffing. "Pantherlily should be searching Lucy's apartment for _some_ sort of clue as to what's been going on. Now you better have goddamned realized your petty, shitty little mistake, and start traveling with me bitch!"

The blonde's jaw jutted out in gargantuan aggravation as he simply grunted in agreement before standing up and pulling himself together.

"Let's go, Fucktard." Laxus muttered, walking away.

"Other way Fuckface…"

* * *

"Hey, Jared-ne?" Arya took his attention from the guild hall's front doors to face downwards at her round face.

"Yeah, Arya-chan?" He placed his hand on her shoulder, attempting to console her in a way.

"Will we ever bump into that 'Maiden' again?" It worried the platinum-haired young adult, despite the fact that it had been over 5 years since their encounter with _her_.

Jared ran a scarred hand through his short, raven-colored hair as his heart-rate went up again. Just the thought or mention of that scary… scary–_ thing _would send him on edge and alert, no matter how long it's been.

"Hey, don't cry Arya-chan, 'kay?" He wiped a stray tear that fell from her minty-green eyes and rubbed her porcelain cheek with his calloused thumb. "I'll protect you from the 'Maiden', I swear to you I will… I swear."

She smiled and giggled, wiping a tear that fell from his sapphire-colored eyes. "I'm supposed to be the crybaby, not you silly." Arya traced the curved scar that crossed his brow and temple which started from his forehead.

"Well_ I'm _supposed to be the big brother aren't I?_"_

* * *

(**╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅**)

**I'm sooo~ sorry guys!**

**Okay, so I've been really sick with the flu lately and I missed a week of school because of ****it ****(I have a week immune system).**

**Therefore, I had a lot of schoolwork to be done ****and tests to make up as well. I truly**

**am sorry for this horrible ****inconvenience! Anyways, thanks for reading, following,**

**favoriting, and/or reviewing this FanFic of mine. I love you all from the tip of**

**my toes to the top of my heart ('Cause bottom is too sad and mainstream).**

**Oh, and by the way, the next chapter is going to be at least 3k words**

**long instead of the short amount that I made this time. Sorry!**

**Thanks Again! ~ Light**


	5. Infiltrator

• \ (•◡•) / •

* * *

**Remastered Edition: Chapter 5**

**-=Infiltrator=-**

* * *

_Previously on "Concealed... for now"_

_"Well **I'm** supposed to be the big brother aren't I?"_

* * *

Lucy, in Ophiuchus's fusion, sent the dark guild's door flying through the hallway of Black Diamond, and slam into the bartender who was preoccupied with serving the ordering tables.

The blonde smirked. "Hah? I never knew you puny cretin would have continued running this shitty-assss guild."

Enraged at such an 'absurd' statement, multiple mages knocked their chairs back to eliminate the possible threat. That is, until an S-Class mage interrupted the conflict.

"All this commotion from our previous infiltrator?" The tall, buff man clapped and chuckled. "Ahh~ the Maiden of Nightmares. Would you do us all a favor and explain as to why you're here? We'd already made use of ya."

His fellow comrades snickered, thinking they've already infuriated the celestial spirit mage.

"Hahaha!~" Lucy laughed maniacally, clutching her stomach and leaning on her knees. "That iss truly– _truly_, the funniesst thing I have ever heard. Hahaha!~"

A confused, bewildered guild member stared at her. "W-what? How so?!"

Lucy's eyes had become cloudy, her features darkened, and her arms fell limp beside her, giving her the look of an insane patient who had just escaped from an asylum. "Hmm? How ssso you ssay?" Her voice had lowered an octave. "Well, my dear peassant, whoever sssaid I'm only an item to be ussed and thrown away?"

The Black Diamond guild hall broke out into a frenzy of murmurs that ranged from actual questions to just plain out there.

"What does she mean?"

"It can't be–!"

"She _must_ be a unicorn!"

"Don't tell me…"

"Is she going to join the guild or…?"

"Why is _she_ here?"

"I don't know!"

"I hope she doesn't attack us…"

Inwardly cringing at the abusive comments, Lucy continued to struggle to keep her façade up in hopes of using her 'free-time' later to weep her heart and soul out.

But this wasn't the time to do so.

The feared mage plastered a forced –though not shown that it was forced– grin on her face, _seemingly_ enjoying their confusion. "Well, who'ss up firssst? You know–"

The blonde back flipped out of the way of the two newcomers and focused her magic onto her strength and senses, preparing for –an inevitable– battle.

"Huh." An all-too familiar voice rasped out. "I didn't think you could've maneuvered yer way outta that one Snake-Charmer."

Lucy's eye's widened in disbelief as she stared, open-mouthed, at the two mages she was hoping to avoid.

Gajeel and Laxus…

"Surprise."

* * *

Worried beyond belief, Gildarts continued pacing down up and down the stairs leading up to the second floor of the guild hall, until a slurred voice invaded his on-edge demeanor.

"Dear god, Gildarts. C'mere and just lay back and have a drink!" Cana's train of thought almost always involved alcohol as a remedy of sorts. Though credit was silently given to the card mage for her attempt at calming her father down.

Leaking destructive magic during this time was not very good nor pleasant to do. Especially when you're doing this task subconsciously.

"Wha–?" He stopped and realized his mistake. Wallowing in worry was something that was uncalled for, and certainly what Lucy would not have wanted. "Oh," Gildarts pulled the stray tendrils of magic back into his body. "Sorry, Cana-chan!"

He strolled over to his daughter and plopped down on a seat beside her, hearts and sparkles dancing around his head and eyes comically. Lucy was Lucy; her own entity. The girl had a right to speak up for herself instead of the opposite. Wasn't that what she ran from? The restraint of her own decisions? The restraint of her own birth-right?

Then why would the S-Class mage meddle in the blonde's business if it was not his to even begin to pry into?

"Exactly, Dad! Loosen up some– WITH BEAUTIFUL BARRELS OF BEER, WINE, ALL OF THE ABOVE!" That was when Cana registered her little slip-up. She said the godforsaken, forbidden word: Dad.

Hyperventilating and bear-hugging his daughter to death, Gildarts squirmed in pride. "Ahh~ Cana-chan~ You just made my day! You've just called me your father!"

"You have _got_ to be kidding me…" Fairy Tail laughed at the duo and relished in the lighter atmosphere that would surely dissipate soon.

Amusement lingered throughout the building with the occasional shouts and cries of 'Leave me alone!' and 'I RUV YOUU– GACK!'

* * *

Minutes later, Natsu's worried cries silenced the guildhall. "Jiichan! We have to go after her!"

Makarov was drowning in the pure idiocy of his insolent brats that just wouldn't _shut up_. Dear god has he had enough of their bullshit. "Natsu! YOU FUCKING LITTLE SHIT JUST SHUT THE HELL UP FOR ONE GODDAMN MINUTE!"

He panted after his outburst, looking at the slightly pained expression on Natsu's face. He'd screwed up again, and on the same day as the now renounced 'Lucy Incident.'

"Look, Natsu–" Master tried but was cut off by the dragon slayer's out stretched hand.

"Jiichan, if you're not going to allow me to go after Luce, then I will go against _you_." Natsu turned away and started walking towards the guild's doors.

This had to be stopped if he didn't want to be hurt anymore than this. Sure, Natsu could hate him for the rest of his shortened life, but he would only serve as a barrier than helper in this shit-fest.

"Natsu Dragneel, son of the Fire Dragon King Igneel, if you exit this guild in search of Lucille Heartfilia," Makarov sniffed from the tears pouring out already. "You shall be banished from Fairy Tail without question. If you wish to speak against this, then as punishment, you _will_ have your title 'Salamander' stripped from loss of Fairy Tail dignity, and you _will_ be released over to the Garou Knights for execution caused by your previous and current crimes."

"I–" Natsu stopped, seeing the seriousness and regret within Master's blue-gray orbs.

"Despite this information not being my responsibility to tell to you brats," The guild had been silent this entire time, intently listening to the little throw-down of a sort (in their opinion at least). "You all should know of the infamous dark mage called the 'Maiden of Nightmares,'"

Silence ensued.

"Lucy –one of our own– is this wanted criminal."

* * *

_'Baka-chan, lissten to me! Snap out of it!'_ Ophiuchus brought Lucy out of her traumatized state, analyzing her magical containers and the strain this fight would most likely burden her body with. She wasn't prepared mentally, so maybe her physical and magical state can compensate for the lack of fire-power?

Lucy shook her head to clear her temporary nausea for the fight. Laxus and Gajeel just standing there poised wasn't helping either

"Ready?" Laxus asked. Each of them looked at one another and nodded.

Lucy increased her senses and physical form by spreading tendrils of magic through her skin and veins, decreasing the amount of pain with the amount of magic stored for senses that she had left. It was draining but worth it.

Especially in the long run.

Gajeel took no chances in underestimating Lucy by activating his Iron Scales and adding extra damage-inducing, reinforced metal to his knuckles while Laxus energized the air around him, later on using it for his Lightning Form.

_'Baka-chan, you know that you can heavily injure thesse two. Right?'_ The Snake-Charmer was worried that injuring her fellow guild mates might do more damage than good to the blonde's mental condition right now. This time was not the best of all to even be investigating, much less duking it out.

She nodded inwardly in understanding, she knew it'll crush her later on, and she knew that these emotional ties can obstruct her current attempt at infiltration. But what needed to be done will be done.

"Iron Dragon's KUNAI!" Gajeel struck first with his iron blades that were aimed for her thighs and abdomen.

Laxus immediately followed suit. "Lightning Dragon's HEAVENWARD HALBERD!" He extended both arms to his side, electricity and magic forming at his palms, and created a massive spear composed of lightning. He hurled it near Lucy in an attempt at trapping her from diverting the two powerful spells.

_'Luuccy… Convert into mist… **NOW**!'_ She did as told, making sure her expressions and movements appeared emotionless.

"Conversion Charm: Missst." And as purple mist, she slithered her way behind Laxus and transformed into her physical form.

The artificial slayer sensed her almost robotic movements and shield his fist in lightning and whipping around to attack her melee.

A sinister smirk made it's way onto her face. It was almost like an alien had took the body of Lucy Heartfilia and deluded everyone into thinking it was the true person. Unfortunately though, that wasn't the case as she grabbed his electric covered hand.

"Wha– how…?" Gajeel spluttered in the background just witnessing the little get-together between the two.

Lucy consumed more magic from her main container and absorbed the lightning into her scales, turning the scales of her right hand and wrist into an alluring gold, closing her eyes and relishing in the feeling that was too soon to come to an end. It was mainly a warm, tingling sensation that sent shivers down her spine and excitement flowing through her veins; a feeling she would never get used to no matter how many times she experienced. 'It', as the blonde liked to call the feeling, was distinguishable between each person. For example, Gray's ice she absorbed once, left a cool, mint-resembling, refreshing aftertaste.

Though Laxus's was very different compared to the others'. 'It' felt like a sensual shock residing into the small of her back, pulsing with such warmth that would rival the flames of Natsu.

"What? Am I that sexy?" His cocky voice interrupted her slightly joyful moment she was previously reminiscing in.

Lucy's eyes darted open, her diamond shaped pupils had practically become onyx lines. Not even enough (in her opinion) to express the overflowing amount of hatred she felt towards him now. "Would you truly enjoy a tasste of your own medicccine?"

His brows scrunched up in confusion. "Well here you go!"

She backflipped and brought herself into a praying-like position –her hands grasping the each other, closed eyes, furrowed brows, and a golden magic circle appearing beneath her as amethyst colored tendrils of magic seeped from the ground nearest her feet.

"Moonlight Requisition: Thunder Leviathan's: HELLBENT HALBERD!" Violet Lightning sprung out from the floorboards of the guildhall of Black Diamond and took the shape of a menacing looking combined spear and battle-axe. Royal blue sparks of electricity lashed out at surrounding objects from mainly the middle of the weapon, creating an even more daunting appearance.

"How did you do that Blondie? You're not even supposed to know my magic, much less a dragon's."

A crazed glint sparked in her eyes, adding to the insane look she was pulling off. "Ohoho~ Laxsssuss but I do!" Lucy stepped forward one step as he stepped back. "You ssee, my ssspell allowss me to practically recreate my own magic. That iss, of coursssse, by ussing yourss as a balancce."

Turning into this monster was scary for Lucy. It mean't that if she could quite easily deceive her family, then she truly is trash not worthy of the Fairy Tail mark.

The iron dragon slayer saw that Lucy's uncharacteristic demeanor was getting to Laxus. Therefore, he needed to stop this. _Fast._

"Iron Dragon's… Roar!" The iron shards lightly grazed her calf as she just dodged out of the way in time.

Lucy outstretched her left arm and used even more magic than expected to absorb Gajeel's iron. Since there was no time to relish in the beautiful feeling, the mage instead focused on her hand and wrist's scales that were fading from it's original color to a metallic, iridescent silver.

She looked at her other hand holding the deadly halberd and thought of a dastardly idea.

"Moonlight Requisition!: Metal Leviathan's: CAGED BELLOW!" A small floating prison cell appeared in her left palm as a mercury tornado violently thrashed within it.

Gajeel stared at her in disbelief. He thought that she would've been drained by now using two immensely powerful spells. Apparently, he did exactly what he was aiming not to do:

Underestimate the damned vixen.

"Well, lookss like our little meeting shall be cut short." Lucy cackled.

With little difficulty, she forced her palms closer together in order to perform the spell that will provide her getaway.

"No… WHY?!" Laxus yelled, almost grabbing her attention off-guard, yet not quite.

Lucy smirked. "Exxactly. Why not?" She applied more force and magic to make the two objects in her hand merge. "Combination Charm:… THUNDER AND METAL LEVIATHAN'S UNISON RAID: ELECTRIC DEVIL!"

An enormous sea of dark purple substance took the stead of Lucy and flooded the entire building, creating a diversion for Lucy to escape.

* * *

"Ophiuchus, let me down! PLEASE!" The blonde pleaded.

He was not ready to do this for her, she'll blow her cover and rescue the perfectly capable imbeciles who were bound to find her again anyways. She's traveled too far down the path she chose, and her acting skills have paid off and need to continue to do so concerning the situation at play here. But it's far too dangerous to even allow her to currently convert out of the mist form in fear that she might bring harm to herself and her family even more than necessary.

_'Lucy, I know you're in a tough state of mind–'_

"YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT!"

_'Ouch, hurt much Baka-chan?'_ Currently, she didn't give a flying fuck about anyone or anything right now. She was on the brink of insanity and Ophiuchus knew he had to do something to rewind the dealt damage inflicted upon the poor blonde. _'Look…'_

"Just…SHUT UP!" Lucy covered her ears, shaking her head in an attempt to block out the serpent spirit.

_'You know what? Quite frankly, I've had **enough** of your **BULLSHIT**! **YOU **WERE THE ONE WHO CHOSE THIS PATH, AND NOW IT'S TOO LATE TO EVEN RECONSIDER BACKTRACKING ON YOUR DUMBASS DECISION!' _Ophiuchus mean't every word despite his outburst being the last resort option of bringing her back from guilt and regret.

"I-I…" Lucy froze. "I'm so sorry, Leech." They converted out of their previous mist form; Lucy as her normal self and Ophiuchus wrapped around her left arm.

The girl curled into a ball on the ground and held Ophiuchus tight as she sobbed to her heart's content.

_'Don't worry Lucy, I got ya. I got ya...'_

* * *

**ᕙ(`▿´)ᕗ**

* * *

***Sorry guys, I was 313 words away from 3k, which was promised.***

**Okay look, I apologize for the long (and most likely agonizing) wait for this update. But hey,**

**I JUST GOT OUT OF SCHOOL! WOO HOO~! So now~, I'm able to update more frequently!**

**Though... here's the catch. I'm not going to be focusing on this story for a month due to**

**my unfinished GaLu Week: 2015, the upcoming CoLu Week: 2015, and my FanFic I am**

**currently updating as well, StiCy Drabbles and One-Shots. But don't worry! This**

**will be updated once about every 1 and a half weeks, maybe even 2-3 weeks?**

**But anyways, thanks for reading, following, favoriting, and/or reviewing**

**this FanFic of mine, and just know that ****I love you all from the tip ****of**

**my ****toes to the top of my heart! ****('Cause bottom is way too sad**

**and mainstream)**

**Thanks Again! ~ Light**


End file.
